Delicia culinaria    Serie: Viviendo juntos
by AndreaGalariel
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que  Candy descubre que Albert es el tío abuelo William, regreso a su trabajo de enfermera al  hospital St Juana en Chicago y ahora vive en la mansión Ardely de  Chicago  junto con él.  ¿ Qué ocurre ahora que viven juntos de nuevo?


DELICIA CULINARIA

By Helena Andrea Kinomoto Galariel

Era una tipica noche de verano en la mansión Ardley, calurosa y sofocante.

Afortunadamente para todos sus habitantes las grandes y espaciosas habitaciones coloniales de la mansión con sus balcones les permitían refrescar los cuartos aligerándoles su trance por la cálida estación.

Asi, todos en aquellas noches podían descansar tranquilos y poco agobiados por el calor, exceptuando a dos hermosos rubios. Todo ocurrió tres días antes, el Martes, cuando Candy comenzó a llegar muy de madrugada a la mansión.

Candy se había ido otra vez sin desayunar al hospital, Albert como siempre solía hacerlo cada que se iba al hospital sin probar bocado se lo había pedido con insistencia…

- Albert no te preocupes comeré algo de la cocina del hospital.

- Candy eso no esta bien, tienes que comer a tus horas, ven a desayunar por favor

¡Candy!

Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir el rubio mientras ella se marchaba dando un portazo. En cuanto llego al hospital Candy se encontró con que se estaban recibiendo una gran cantidad de heridos, un ferry había naufragado en la bahía de Chicago, consternación y caos reinaban en el hospital, los heridos incluso estaban en los pasillos, su personal apenas y se daba abasto por lo que se tuvieron que triplicar turnos. Las horas transcurrieron tan rápido que Candy se percato de la hora que era al recibir la llamada de Albert.

- Candy estas bien? Hace dos horas que fue tu salida y no tenemos noticias tuyas.

- ¡Oh Albert en verdad lo siento! Debí llamarte para avisar que llegaría tarde pero no he tenido tiempo. No te preocupes estoy bien, hay mucho trabajo es todo, llegare en cuanto pueda, no me esperen para cenar.

- ¿Candy que fue lo que paso? ¿Candy?, ¿Bueno?, ¿Candy? Me ha colgado…

Para colmo el clima no ayudaba, mientras en la mansión Ardley se respiraba una atmosfera fresca en el hospital el calor se hacia insoportable, para cuando terminó su turno Candy podía sentir prácticamente la ropa pegada a su piel, hacia tanto calor que no aguantaba ni un segundo más el uniforme por lo que decidió entrar por la puerta de servicio para quitárselo.

Sigilosamente entro a la mansión, parecía como si nadie viviera ahí, silencio y oscuridad predominaban en el ambiente, ya en otras ocasiones había regresado tarde del hospital por lo que Albert fue haciéndose al hábito de dejar de esperar despierto a Candy.

En cuanto entro a la mansión Candy lentamente se fue despojando de su uniforme, primero la cofia, los pasadores que dieron paso a unos rizos cansados de estar todo el día sujetos, los zapatos, uno a uno fueron abriéndose paso los botones para quitarse la blusa, después vino el zipper de la pretina y finalmente la falda calló al piso.

Candy se había quedado en ropa interior, se sintió tan relajada por la frescura de la mansión, al fin podía descansar del agobiante calor del día. Se quedo sentada por un rato en el cuarto de servicio descansando con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse de que alguien la observaba entre las sombras, embelesado, casi hipnotizado al presenciar semejante maravilla, se veía tan hermosa y sensual, el efecto de sus ropas húmedas y pegadas a su cuerpo como una segunda piel era devastador para unos preciosos ojos azules que se oscurecían tan solo de verla.

El espía nocturno no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse inmóvil esperando para poder salir de la obscuridad, sabía que no era correcto permanecer ahí pero no podía hacer nada, estaba preocupado por que ella no aviso previamente de su tardanza por lo que sin más simplemente decidió esperarla como solía hacerlo antes. Si se mostraba ofendería a Candy por haberla espiado, "Fue un accidente yo no sabia que estabas ahí", no, el no podría decirle una excusa como esa, es algo tan tonto pensó, él era un caballero y su deber era informar a Candy de su presencia, pero cuando quiso hacerlo fue demasiado tarde.

¿Fue a caso la culpa o el remordimiento? Albert no lo sabía pero por la mañana hizo todo lo posible por evitar toparse con Candy, no podía verla a los ojos, la amaba sí, y se sintió tan feliz cuando Candy comenzó a corresponderle que el solo pensar que ella se molestaría por haber abusado de su confianza al observarla desvistiéndose.. ¡No eso es algo que debía evitar a toda costa! Era preferible no verla mientras encontraba como solucionar esa situación.

Todo ese Miércoles Albert estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto, tenía que hablar con Candy y no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo, así que la mejor opción era esperarla por la noche para hablar con ella, no quería malos entendidos entre ellos. Las horas parecieron eternas para Albert, hasta que finalmente llego la noche.

Albert espero a que todos se hubiesen marchado a dormir para bajar a esperar a Candy en la habitación de servicio, regreso a su lugar de la noche anterior "en cuanto llegue Candy le hablaré" se repetía. A medida que pasaban las horas mientras la esperaba Albert sentía cada vez más calor, el aire incluso le pareció difícil de respirar ¿y si mejor lo dejaba pasar?, ¿quién le diría a Candy que le había visto? Después de todo no tenía testigos. ¡No y más no! Debía decirle la verdad a como diera lugar.

Sin embargo en su debate Albert no se dio cuenta de cuando Candy entro a la habitación, otra vez no pudo decir nada… Nuevamente una a una las prendas fueron cayendo al piso, "hermosa" pensaba Albert al contemplarla así, sin embargo para su tortura no solo se había quitado la ropa esta vez, Candy tomo un vaso de agua y con ayuda de sus manos fue refrescándose encima de su ropa interior.

¡Petrificado! Así fue como se quedo Albert al ver a Candy frotarse agua en el cuerpo, "estoy contemplando a una diosa" pensó él. Ya no podía dejar de verla, tuvo que luchar consigo para no lanzarse sobre Candy, nunca como en ese momento su boca le pareció tan hermosa ni que decir de sus labios, las ropas mojadas delineaban aun más la figura de Candy pero su tormenta fue aún peor cuando ella suspiró y emitió un leve gemido al refrescar su cuerpo, ya no podía más, noto como su respiración se le dificultaba aún más, un calor comenzó a surgir de su vientre y a propagarse por todo su cuerpo, el fuego y pasión de sus emociones nublaron su mente , era demasiado para él hasta que en ese momento la razón volvió a su mente a golpearlo como si de un rayo se tratara... ¿Albert como vas a ver a Candy para aclarar esto? ¿Con que cara vas a verla?

Fue como recibir un balde de agua helada, pensar en esto lo altero tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Candy se había marchado a su habitación. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para tranquilizarse y calmarse. ¡La había visto de nuevo!, ¡Una diosa de voluptuosas curvas se había mostrando tan sensual delante de él!..."Candy va a…" ¿Odiarlo? ¿Por qué no? Ya eran dos las ocasiones en que la veía desvestiéndose.

A la mañana siguiente Albert no quería salir de su habitación, ¿cómo podría verla después de espiarla dos días seguidos? En eso pensaba cuando Candy llamo a su puerta.

- ¿Albert?

- ¿Eh sí?

- ¿No vas a bajar ? ¿Te sientes mal?

- ¿Eh? Si, ya bajo Candy.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Si, si, vete tranquila.

- Ok, espero que podamos platicar, ¿sabes te extraño?

- Candy … yo…

- ¡Cuidate y no olvides desayunar!

- ¿Desayunar? Penso Albert. ¿Candy ya desayunaste? ¡Candy!

Candy ya se había marchado al hospital dejándolo nuevamente sin darle oportunidad de decir algo. Era algo de lo mucho que le gustaba de ella, su autosuficiencia e independencia, así es Candy pensó. El día transcurrió tranquilamente sin contratiempos para su apretada agenda, reuniones de negocios, redactar contratos junto con George, revisar asuntos pendientes con Archie, apenas y había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo acontecido las dos noches anteriores, estuvo tan ocupado que se percato de la noche cuando George le sugirió continuar al otro día.

Regreso a la mansión pasadas las once de la noche, ya todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, solo Albert estaba despierto, todo estaba tan silencioso y la brisa de la noche apenas comenzaba a refrescar, "Hace tanto calor con razón Candy se quita el uniforme" se dijo… ¡Ah desgraciado de él!, ¡Mil veces traicionera fue su mente que le hizo recordar lo presenciado las noches anteriores!

El debate surgió nuevamente en la mente de Albert, ¿A quién podría engañar? Deseaba ver a Candy como las otras noches, ¡Sí, el deseaba verla!¿Por que negar lo que no podía ocultar? Sintió un gran alivio al reconocer su propia naturaleza, lo excitante que era verla en la oscuridad y en un instante cuando se dio cuenta estaba apunto de entrar al cuarto de servicio para esperar a Candy.

Sin embargo cuando iba a abrir la puerta el sonido de un portazo lo detuvo, era Candy quien ya había entrado a la habitación, Albert no pudo moverse, no supo que hacer y solo se quedo ahí como una estatua.

Después ... silencio. Albert entonces revivió la escena presenciada la noche anterior...ahí estaba el entre las sombras viendo como Candy se desvestía; la cofia, blusa, falda, una a una sus ropas cayendo al piso, tan sexy en ropa interior, su nivea piel reflejada con los rayos de luna, sus exquisitos labios, su hermoso cabello rizado resbalando por sus hombros, ¡Candy mi amor! Repitió en sus pensamientos. Después el sonido del vaso, sí,en estos momentos su preciosa Candy comenzaba nuevamente su ritual, primero humedecía su nuca, después el fino y delicado cuello, la espalda, el pecho...

El pulso comenzaba acelerarse, su tortura comenzaba, ¡Pero que deliciosa le parecía!, valía el precio de contemplar a su diosa mostrándole su sensualidad, entonces algo lo sorprendió, vino el primer sonido ¡Candy suspiraba y gemía!. Sonaba tan voluptuosa, mmmm, ¡aaaah! , mmmm, ¡ohh!. Ella no se habia escuchado así la noche anterior, un gemido a un mas pronunciado lo descontroló aún mas, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Candy esta vez? La curiosidad sobre todo de conocer por que producía esos sonidos… quería mirarla, oírla lo volvía loco.

-¿Qué estas haciendo preciosa? ¿Por que me torturas asi? Pensaba Albert haciendo acopio de todo el autocontrol que le quedaba.

-¿Es que acaso estas…tú...te ? Y en ese momento la idea cruzo por la mente de Albert ¿Candy acaso ...tú...?

Los sonidos que hacía Candy, cada suspiro, cada gemido cada respiración entrecortada lo inquietaban cada vez más y más hasta que ya no pudo contenerse, deseaba tanto besarla, abrazarla, no le importaba que ella se molestara, no pudo resistir más. Y entonces ocurrió... Albert abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Candy por favor perdoname yo!

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm

¡ahhhh!

¡Es lo mejor que he probado!

-¿Qué? Dijo Albert sorprendido.

-¡Oh Albert no sabía que me esperabas?

-Pero.. Candy.. tú… estas…

-¡Es el queso más delicioso y fresco que he probado después de 3 días sin comer!

-¿Queso?... ¿Entonces tu estabas?…¿comiendo?

Pues claro ¿Qué pensabas que hacía?

Fin.

By LEMS (AndreaGalariel)Dedicado a todas aquellas personitas que me han impulsado de una u otra manera y en especial para aquellos que gracias a sus fics me han ayudado en mi inspiración


End file.
